HBD Papa!
by SyerrentTheCrazyAnaconda
Summary: Kadang, seorang ayah bisa menyakitkan kita, ataupun ibu. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang ayah yang patut kamu hormati, dan juga kamu…cintai sepenuhnya. /AU/OOC/Dedycated for my father birthday 8 October.


Summary: Kadang, seorang ayah bisa menyakitkan kita, ataupun ibu. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang ayah yang patut kamu hormati, dan juga kamu…cintai sepenuhnya. /AU/OOC/Dedycated for my father.

^_^ Special for My Father Birthday tomorrow, October 8th 2014 ^_^

.

Pagi itu, aku berjalan dengan lesu di koridor sekolah. Beberapa temanku melempar pandangan heran, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku. Tak biasanya Uchiha sepertiku murung pagi ini.

Kejadian kemarin malam, penyebabnya.

Aku masih ingat betul, ketika ayah menampar ibu yang sudah kesekian kali. Adikku yang tak bersalah itu menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Sebuah pecahan botol bir, melukai lengan kiriku.

Ia baru pulang dari bar. Ia sedang mabuk. Masih kuingat betul botol hijau itu di genggamannya, dengan tatapan mengerikan yang dilemparkan pada kami semua. Sikapnya yang dingin membuat kami tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun, bahkan bicarapun tak sanggup.

Seharian itu disekolah aku terdiam di kelas. Mencorat- coret selembar kertas, entah mau menuliskan apa atau menggambar apa. Kisame, teman karibku menepuk bahuku. Ia membisikkan beberapa kata- kata, namun aku tak mendengarkannya.

Hatiku sudah terlalu rapuh dengan semua aksi diluar kendali seorang ayah. Seseorang yang bertangan besi dan kejam.

.

Malam kembang, kulalui dengan menyepi di pojok rumah duka.

Sahabat- sahabat dan teman- temanku datang, dengan pakaian serba hitam mereka dan juga bunga putih yang mereka bawa. Suasana rumah duka sangat menyengat hidungku, membuatku memutar memori yang telah lama pudar.

"Sabarlah, Itachi. Semua akan berlalu…" dan aku hanya tersenyum getir bercampur sedih ketika Kisame dan Konan berusaha menghiburku. Mereka adalah sahabat terbaikku.

.

Besok 8 Oktober, hari ulang tahun ayahku.

Ingin rasanya aku memberinya senyuman, memeluknya, dan juga memberi sebuah hadiah kecil untuknya. Sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan ke salah satu toko butik temanku. Baju- baju disana sangat keren dan juga bagus. Toko itu sangatlah besar.

Aku memutuskan untuk membeli hadiah untuknya hari ini.

"Hai, Itachi. Mau beli apa?" seorang gadis berambut kebiruan menepuk bahuku, disaat aku sedang melihat baju- baju yang tergantung diatas sana. Namanya adalah Konan. Keluarganya adalah desainer dan ia juga teman sekelasku.

"Hai, Konan. Bolehkah aku membeli kemeja biru ini? Kelihatannya cocok untuk ayahku…"

"Baiklah. Kuberi potongan harga karena kau membeli kemeja ini," Konan mengambil kemeja biru bercorak kotak- kotak, persis seperti kesukaan ayahku. Aku tersenyum getir, saat mengingat wajah ibu dan adikku disana.

"Aku turut berduka, Itachi."

"Hm. Terimakasih, Konan," aku berjalan menuju meja kasir. Ia sendiri yang melayaniku. Padahal banyak sekali pegawainya disana. Aku membayar sesuai harga yang telah dikorting olehnya.

"Kembalinya 30.000 rupiah. Terimakasih telah berkunjung ya!" ia tertawa, senyumannya sedikit menghibur hatiku yang sedang gundah gulana.

.

Aku mengendarai sepedaku. Kantung plastik berisi kemeja yang barusan kubeli itu kusematkan pada keranjang sepeda. Aku terus mengayuh sepeda, hingga akhirnya tiba di rumahku sendiri.

Aku membuka pintu gerbang rumah yang kebetulan tak terkunci. Menemukan ayahku sedang duduk di teras rumah, sambil membaca korannya. Sebuah meja kecil terpajang disamping ayah, menggunakan itu untuk meletakkan secangkir kopi.

"Hm. Okaeri," belum saja aku meneriakkan kata 'Aku pulang!', tiba- tiba saja ia menyambutku. Aku makin mencengkram erat kantung plastik yang barusan kubeli. Dengan gugup, aku meletakkan sepatu dan mulai berjalan menghampiri ayah.

"Papa…se-selamat…." Aku meneguk pelan, menahan rasa berdebar- debar yang terus bergema dalam dadaku. Aku takut jika ia membuangnya, atau ia melemparnya. Tapi, segala sesuatu harus dicoba dulu kan?

"…ulang tahun," aku langsung menangis saat itu juga. Mengingat semua perbuatan kasar ayahku selama ini, seperti roda yang terus berputar tanpa terkendali. Kantung plastik itu masih kugenggam erat, dengan tangan bergetar.

"Itachi," suaranya yang berat menyadarkanku. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan, dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan ayah, Itachi. Maafkan papa…"

Entah mimpi apa semalam, atau kesambet apa, mengapa ia tiba- tiba seperti ini?

"Maafkan ayah, Itachi. Obito sialan itu telah menjebak papa…menghancurkan keluarga papa…" aku sempat mendengar papa menangis saat itu juga, air matanya menetes di bahu seragamku. Ia benar- benar menyesal, tubuhnya bergetar. "Bencilah pada ayah, nak. Ayah telah berlaku kejam pada kalian semua…"

Aku yang sudah berhenti menangis, mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Terimakasih Kami-sama, telah menyadarkan ayahku selama ini.

"Papa, aku sayang ayah…"aku memeluknya erat, tak peduli kemana kantung plastik tadi menghilang kemana. Aku, Itachi Uchiha, menyaksikan penyesalan papaku selama ini yang telah menyiksa kami selama 14 tahun.

Aku makin terharu, hatiku serasa lega sekali.

"Itachi, terimakasih…" papa melepas pelukannya, lalu mengusap air mata dengan tangan kanannya. Ternyata kantung plastik tadi sudah ditangannya. Ia membuka kantung itu, dan menatapku dengan haru. Sekali lagi, buliran air itu turun.

"Papa sangat suka kemeja ini, Itachi. Terimakasih telah mau membelikan papa kemeja ini…" Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku yang selama ini kusebut kejam. Ternyata ia masih memiliki penyesalan. "Ini adalah ulang tahun terindah untuk ayah…"

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Pasti ibu dan Sasuke yang sudah disana, akan bahagia mendengar penyesalan ayah, papa dari kami semua. Baru kulihat seumur hidup, wajah yang biasanya tegap dan keras, berubah menjadi lembut seperti ini.

Aku tak menyesal karena kini aku menjadi seorang anak tunggal, dan juga anak piatu. Aku tak menyalahkan ayah atas meninggalnya mereka. Biarlah mereka berbahagia disana, agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa mengajak ayah kesana untuk bertemu lagi.

Berkumpul sekali lagi entah dimana dan kapan waktunya…

.

.

Huahh! FF oneshot akhirnya selesai juga

Dalam waktu 1 setengah jam! Hehehe…mohon maaf gara" kebanyakan hiatus melulu…

Entah kenapa, aku merasa akhir" ini FF sepi lho =='  
Tapi, bagi para author, keep reading ya! Mungkin mereka (readers) sedang sibuk…hehehe…


End file.
